Love Note
by hochmodel
Summary: Eddy gives Double D ahard time about May's love note from Valentines Day. When May saves him from embarassment, what will happen?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, or Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo Valentines Day Special. The episode was awesome, but be warned. You could die of corniness. :)

Couple: EddxMay When you really think about it, they are very cute together. Hey, they fell in love by two of Cupid's arrows. That has to mean something, right?

**Love Note**

Edd was sitting in his room, waiting for Eddy to come over with the Kanker's. Ed was going to stay home, and do some chores. About a month ago, the Kanker's confessed that they fell out of love with the Ed Boys after about a month within meeting them, and only pretended to be completely in love with them, because it was fun. Then it got boring. The six made a pact to become close friends. However, Edd fell for one of the Kanker sisters.

May. Valentine's Day was great. He didn't know what possessed him to fall in love with May, but whatever did it, even though Rolf had cured him from the spell, still left him with a major crush on her.

He didn't even know why. True, he sneaked a peak at her grades, and they were surprisingly great. She was definitely the nicest of the three. Some people may wonder about the deep voice and the buck teeth. He thought the buck teeth were cute. And the deep voice just suits her. It just wouldn't be right if she had a high-pitched voice. Besides, she could sing incredibly well with that voice.

How does he know that? He was walking in the forest, when he heard some singing, investigated it, and saw it was May. He eavesdropped on her beautiful voice for the rest of the afternoon.

But hey, that's his opinion. He still had the note from Valentines Day, hiding in his favorite book. He couldn't tell his two best friends, they would mercilessly tease him about falling for someone that wasn't Nazz. True, Nazz was beautiful, but she was pretty much already taken. Besides, he heard from her that she didn't like Harvard .

"Hey Double D."

"Hi Eddy."

"I have a great scam in mind..." Eddy rambled on about how much money he was going to make. Edd wasn't focusing n that, but rather, where the Kanker Sisters were.

"Hello, Double D, Double D! DOUBLE D!"

"Hmm, oh, sorry Eddy. Say, do you know when the Kankers will arrive?"

"They're not coming. They have to prepare May for her date."

"May's WHAT?!" Edd's world came tumbling down. He could feels himself going pale, and beginning to shake.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAH, Double HA, D, HA, you should've seen the look on your face!"

"That was not funny Eddy!" Edd was getting color back, but not the color he had wished for.

"Why do you care so much, huh?"

"Well...I...she's a good...friend...she, um...uh,...what were we talking about?"

"May, and why you care so much that I told you she was going on a date. Oh my gosh, YOU LIKE HER!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Double D and May sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I do not like her!"

"Sure." Eddy was walking out of the room, when he saw Edd's favorite book. There was a note sticking out of it.

"What's this?"

"EDDY, YOU PUT THAT BACK THIS INSTANT!"

"Hah, I knew it!" Eddy was holding up the love note from May from Valentine's Day. Edd's whole face went cherry red. "This has to be read the the whole cul-de-sac!" Eddy ran out the door, Edd closely in pursuit,

"Eddy no!" Eddy ran into Ed.

"Hello Eddy!"

"Ed, Hold Double D!" Doing just as he was told, Ed, grabbed Edd

"DON'T DO IT EDDY!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you," The whole cul-de-sac was listening.

"NNOOO!" Edd restled out of Ed's grasp.

"Double D's secret-OOOFFF!" Edd tackled him to the ground. The two were wrestling around.

"Ed, get Double D!"

"Right away Eddy!! Kittens love peanut butter!" Ed grabbed Double D.

"EDDY, YOU BETTER NOT READ THAT!"

"Ahem, as I was saying, a love note to Double D. 'To My Sweet Lambchop-"

"EDDY!" Eddy looked to find May, looking as mad as ever. "What gives you the right to bully Double D like that?" Edd was seriously sweating in relief.

"Hey May, I have a question. What would you say if I told you that Double D-"

"PLEASE EDDY! ED LET GO OF ME! EDDY, YOU BETTER STOP YOUR SHANNANIGANS, OR SO HELP ME, I'LL, I'LL, I'LL- "

"You'll do what, Romeo?" Edd smiled.

"Sarah." Sarah sped straight over, a goofy grin on her face.

"Yes Double D?"

"Could please get that note from Eddy."

"Sure." She turned to Eddy, a scowl on her face

"Heh, heh, let's not do anything hasty, heh, AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Eddy ran away, with Sarah right behind him.

"Sarah, don't hurt Eddy!" Ed let go of Edd, and followed the two."

"Greetings May."

"Hello Double D."

"Thanks for saving me from that embarrassment."

"No problem." By now, all of the kids in the cul-de-sac were doing their own thing.

"Sooooo, what have you been doing this fine day?"

"Not much. You?"

"Other than the thing with Eddy, not much. Why did it take you so long to get here?"

"My sisters wanted to go to the mall instead. We had a huge fight."

"Oh." There was an incredibly awkward silence.

"Was Eddy reading the love note I gave to you for Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He just wants to embarrass me."

"I can relate." They both stood in more awkward silence.

"May?"

"Hmmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are all of the Kanker's really, you know, not in love with anyone?"

"Well, Lee has a crush on Kevin, and Marie thinks Rolf is cute."

"And you?"

"Well, I like one of the Ed's. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Which of the Ed's?"

"What are we playing, 20 questions?"

"I just want to know! You know, friend talk." Friend. The word hit him in the chest like a speeding bullet. He would never be more. She was probably still obsessed with Ed.

"Here, I'll give you a hint." She picked up the note from Valentine's Day, and gave it to Edd. She began to walk away. Edd was momentarily dumbfounded, then pleasently surprised. He was ready to write an early Valentine's Day card for May. The words continued to echo in his brain..

_To my TurtleDove:_

_You, and only you, will always have my heart. Keep on dancing through life, and remember to dance with me every-once-in-a-while._

_Signed, Lambchop._


End file.
